Penny Owen
Penny Owen 'kommt das erste Mal in der Folge 'Tina in the Sky with Diamonds vor. Sie war Studentin und Schulkrankenschwester an der William McKinley High School und der Schwarm von Sam Evans. Sie wird von Phoebe Strole dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|200px|Penny übt an einer WurstZum ersten Mal sieht man Penny in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds wie sie an einer Wurst übt, Impfungen zu spritzen, wobei sie von Sam beobachtet wird. Als er abhauen will und dabei etwas umwirft, wird sie auf ihn aufmerksam und die beiden kommen ins Gespräch. Sie will wissen, ob er für seine Polio-Impfung hier ist, was er bejaht und bereitet ihn vor. Er gibt zu, dass er Angst vor Spritzen hat, erst Recht, wenn er Penny mit einer sieht, worauf sie ihn verwirrt ansieht und er fortfährt, dass sie gerade eine Wurst "gekillt" hat. Sie versteht und erklärt, dass sie während der zwei Wochen im letzten Semester eine umfassende Panikattacke hatte, als sie Impfungen duruchnahmen. Sam hinterfragt, ob sie keine richtigte Krankenschwester ist, worauf sie erwidert, dass sie im 3./4. Semester ist und das hier nur eine Art Praktikum ist um ihr auf die Schule für Krankenpflege zu helfen. Penny fragt ihn dann, ob er bereit für seine Spritze ist und er will wissen, ob es die gleiche ist, mit der sie die Wurst geimpft hat, was sie mit "gutes Auge" kommentiert. thumb|200px|Penny ist dabei Sam zu impfenDaraufhin macht er eine Rückzieher und ist am Gehen, wenn sie ihm ihren Namen hinterherruft. Er kommt zurück und verrät ihr seinen, wobei sie sich anlächeln, bevor er geht. Penny läuft durch den Flur und trägt eine Kiste mit Nadeln, als ein Schüler sie anrempelt und sie sie fallen lässt. Während Something hilft Sam ihr, die Nadeln aufzuheben und wird von ihm durch die ganze Schule verfolgt, wobei zu sehen ist, wie sie über Ersticken unterrichtet und ihn auswählt, um an ihm zu zeigen, wie man Menschen davor retten kann. Außerdem steht eine Schlange Jungs vor ihrem Büro, die ungeduldig darauf warten, von ihr geimpft zu werden. Später kommt Sam ins Krankenzimmer und sieht sie packen. Penny erklärt ihm, dass Sue sie aufgrund von Inkompetenz gefeuert hat, da sie einen Urintest mit einer Impfung verwechselt hat. Er äußert, dass sie nicht gehen kann, worauf sie wissen will warum und erhält zur Antwort, dass sie bisher nur einmal rumgehangen sind, wenn auch nicht sehr lange und es eine schöne Zeit war. Als Sam ihr sagt, dass sie fast total normal ist und cool, fragt sie ihn, ob er das wirklich meint, bevor er sie dazu auffordert, ihn zu impfen, damit Sue sieht, was für eine gute Krankenschwester sie ist und bleiben kann. Auf dem Ball steht sie an der Bowle, aus der sie sich gerade etwas einschenkt, als Sam zu ihr kommt. Sie sagt ihm, dss es so scheint, als hätte jemand Sue überzeugt, sie nicht zu feuern, und er wirft ein, dass diese Person siethumb|left|200px|Auf dem Abschlussball wirklich gern hat. Penny will wissen, ob Sam nur so tat, als wäre er die ganze Woche krank und er entgegnet, dass er sich einmal sogar selbst gebissen hat. Die beiden stehen eine Weile rum, bis sie von ihm darauf aufmerksam gemacht wird, dass das nicht muss, darauf hinaus wollend, dass sie auch tanzen könnte. Penny erwidert, dass sie als "kleine Krankenschwester" dachte, sie sollte in Bereitschaft für jedwede tanzbedingte Verletzung sein und wird dann indirekt von ihm gefragt, mit ihm zu tanzen worauf sie zunächst zögert, bis sie einfach von ihm mitgezogen wird. Später sieht man sie, wie sie für Tina und Brett zu ihrer Wahl als Abschlussballkönig und -königin applaudiert und ist überrascht, als Erstere mit einem Eimer Slushie übergossen wird. thumb|200px|Pennys TattooIn Katy oder Gaga läuft sie den Flur entlang und sieht Sam, dem sie winkt. Dabei wird er auf ihr Tattoo aufmerksam und von ihm deswegen angesprochen. Sie erklärt,dass es kein echtes ist und es auf einem Skrillex-Konzert trug. Er ist überrascht, weil er sie für kein Hardcore-Dance-Punk-Elektrik-Mädchen gehalten hat und sie lässt ihn wissen, dass es wegen dem letzten Jungen ist mit dem sie sich getroffen hat, dessen Musikgeschmack sie mochte. Sie meint, dass sie eine "musikalische dunkle Seite" hat, als Sam sein Schließfach öffnet, in dem ein Plakat von True Jackson VP hängt, von welchem sie wissen will, wer das ist. Er erklärt ihr, um was es geht, wozu Penny meint, dass sie ihn nicht so gesehen hat und spricht ihn auf seine Zeit als Stripper an. Daraufhin wird sie von ihm gefragt, ob sie Lust hätte mit ihm am Wochenende auszugehen, was sie ablehnt, da sie ihr Ex auf ein Konzert mitnimmt. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass sie mit ihm befreundet ist und Sam anrufen wird. Als Becky später die Anforderung stellt, dass alle ihre Laptops öffnen sollen, macht Penny das auch und sieht Sams Teaser, von thumb|left|200px|Penny, als sich sie Sams Teaser ansiehtdem sie geschockt ist. Der beobachtet sie dabei und lädt sie zu seiner Performance ein. Sie sagt zunächst ab, weil sie sich ein neues Piercing in ihrem Ohr stechen lässt, wird aber von ihm umgestimmt, wenn er meint, dass er auch vorhat, sich eins stechen zu lassen. Daraufhin sieht sich Applause an und wird danach von Sam gefragt, wie sie es fand. Sie meint, dass sie den Part mochte, wo Marley suspendiert wurde und gibt dann zu, dass sie die Nummer irgendwie hasste. Sie lässt ihn wissen, dass es nichts mit ihm zu tun hat, sondern Lady Gaga einfach nicht ihr Ding ist, weil sie zu "dunkel" für sie ist. Sie gesteht, dass sie wegen ihrer "musikalischen dunklen Seite" gelogen hat und erzählt dass ihre Exen die haben. Sie berichtet ihm, dass die Leute seit der Vorschule über sie sagen, dass sie zwar "schönes, lockiges sonnengeküsstes Haar" hat, aber einfach zu "Vanille" ist, thumb|200px|Penny wird von Sam geküsstweswegen sie mit bösen Jungs ausgegangen ist, die auch Spaß machen können, bis sie einen beklauen. Penny meint, dass sie fertig mit den bösen Jungs ist und gibt zu, dass ihre Lieblingskünstler Mainstream-Singer und Songschreiber wie Carrie Underwood, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry und immer noch die Jonas Brothers sind. Als Sam entgegnet, dass er Katy auch liebt, schlägt Penny vor, dass sie nächstes Jahr zusammen auf eins ihrer Konzerte gehen könnten, worauf er zwar zustimmt, aber äußert, dass sie nicht so lang warten müssen. Er erzählt ihr, dass der Glee Club heute eine Katy Perry-Nummer performt und bevor sie antworten kann, wird sie von ihm geküsst. Penny erwidert den Kuss, ehe sie sich kurz lösen und dann erneut küssen. Während Wide Awake legt sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und applaudiert am Ende den New Directions nach ihrer Performance zu Roar. In Trio wird sie von Blaine erwähnt, der von Sam, nachdem er ihn und Tina beim Rummachen erwischt hat, wissen will, was mit Penny ist, worauf er aber keine Antwort erhält. In Bashing wird sie im Gespräch von Mercedes und Sam erwähnt, welche aufzählt, mit wem er schon alles zusammen war. Dabei kommt auf, dass Penny über 30 ist. Beziehungen 'Sam Evans' thumb|left|200px|Auf dem AbschlussballIn Tina in the Sky with Diamonds hat Penny eine Art Praktikum an der McKinley angefangen und ist für die von Sue eingeführten Impfungen zuständig. Als sie gerade an einer Wurst übt, wird sie von Sam beobachtet, der deswegen abhauen will, aber gegen etwas läuft, wodurch Penny auf ihn aufmerksam wird. Die beiden kommen ins Gespräch, während sie ihn auf seine Impfung vorbereitet. Wenn dabei jedoch herauskommt, dass sie gar keine richtige Krankenschwester, sondern nur Studentin ist, bekommt Sam, der ohnehin Panik vor Spritzen hat, nur noch mehr Angst und ergreift die Flucht. Bevor er jedoch gehen kann, ruft sie ihm noch ihren Namen hinterher und er nennt ihr im Gegenzug seinen. Daraufhin fängt er an für sie zu schwärmen und täuscht Krankheiten vor, nur um bei ihr zu sein, bis er erfährt, dass sie aufgrund von Inkompetenz von Sue gefeuert wurde. Sam erlaubt es ihr daher, ihn zu impfen, damit er beweisen kann, dass sie doch eine gute Krankenschwester ist, wovon er Sue erzähthumb|200px|Penny macht mit Sam rumlt, welche sie aufgrund dessen nicht feuert. Auf dem Abschlussball spricht Penny Sam darauf an und willigt nach einigem Hin und Her ein, mit ihm zu tanzen. In Katy oder Gaga trifft sie ihn an seinem Spind und die beiden kommen ins Gespräch, wo sie ihre "musikalische dunkle Seite" enthüllt. Als sie das Poster von der Serie "True Jackson VP" in seiner Spindtür hängen sieht, ist sie überrascht, da sie ihn nicht für jemanden eingeschätzt hat, der so was mögen könnte und gibt ihm einen Korb, wenn er sie auf ein Date einladen will, meinend, dass sie schon mit ihrem Ex auf ein Konzert geht. Sam nimmt sich daher Blaines Rat zu Herzen und will zeigen, dass er eine genauso "dunkle Seite" hat wie sie, in dem er bei der Wochenaufgabe mit den anderen Katys eine schaurige Performance auf die Beine stellen will. Von dem Teaser dazu ist Penny zwar geschockt, willigt aber, nach etwas Überzeugunsarbeit seitens Sam ein, sich den Auftritt anzusehen. Nach Applause verschwindet sie jedoch recht schnell, weshalb er sie später aufsucht und wissen will, wie sie es fand. Sie gesteht, dass sie es nicht gehasst hat und es kommt raus, dass sie wegen thumb|left|200px|Während Wide Awakeihrer "musikalischen dunklen Seite" gelogen hat, weil sie seit der Vorschule von allen immer als "Vanille" bezeichnet wird, weswegen sie sich auf "böse Jungs" einließ. Als Penny meint, dass sie jetzt damit fertig ist und zugibt, unter anderem ein Fan von Katy Perry zu sein, gesteht ihr Sam, dass er auch einer ist und die beiden fangen an rumzumachen. Sie lädt ihn anschließend auf ein Konzert von Katy Perry im nächsten Jahr ein, worauf er erwidert, dass sie nicht so lang warten müssen und nimmt sie mit zum Auftritt der Gagas, die Wide Awake singen. Während des Songs legt Penny ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und sieht sich später dessen Performance mit den New Directions zu Roar an. In Trio scheint ihre Beziehung beendet zu sein, da Sam mit Tina rummacht und als er darauf angesprochen wird, was mit Penny ist, nichts dazu sagt. Trivia *Eigentlich sollte ihr Charakter Julie heißen. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S5